


The Beauty In Your Eyes

by oiiwaforlife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiiwaforlife/pseuds/oiiwaforlife
Summary: In a world where your soulmate's hair color is the same shade as your eyes, Doyoung is slowly going insane from how often his keep changing.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 32
Kudos: 340
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	The Beauty In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sending lots of love and kisses to my friend for beta reading this last minute! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading (*^▽^*)

"Doyoung what the hell?“

Well, that was one way to start one‘s day.

Doyoung stared in silence at his roommate, judging him for how he dramatically clutched his heart.

"Please stop staring, it‘s making me creeped out.“ Jaehyun set down his mug, too scared of dropping it.

"It‘s that bad?“ Doyoung took a deep breath, already feeling a headache forming.

"Yeah, you should take a look at it.“

With an irritated huff, Doyoung made his way to the bathroom where he was merely a few minutes ago. He had a strict rule in place for his sanity‘s sake, he would leave his glasses in his room in the morning and only put it on after he‘s done with his morning routine. He didn‘t want his peaceful mornings to be disturbed as soon as he woke up.

He stopped in front of the mirror and gaped in shock. His right eye was a vivid shade of red and his left eye was an extremely light shade of grey, it looked frightening. Doyoung closed his eyes. His temples began throbbing in a very familiar way and it wasn‘t even nine AM yet.

He needed some coffee and maybe some painkillers for his impending headache.

Jaehyun sent him a very empathetic glance when he collapsed into his favorite seat at the kitchen table. He accepted the offered coffee mug with a grateful smile and took a big sip, ignoring how the hot beverage burned his throat.

"I thought nothing would top the green. It was a very vivid shade, bordering on neon.“ Jaehyun not so subtly stole glances at his eyes.

"That wasn‘t too bad. Remember that time it was white? Or red??“ Doyoung let out a long-suffering sigh, remembering the scream he let out the day he woke up with white eyes. He thought he went blind for a few seconds until he realized he could see. And then freaked out about going blind. "I couldn‘t even cover them with contact lenses. It was a nightmare.“

Jaehyun grimaced at the memory. Doyoung refused to leave his room for days and even when he did, he‘d wear sunglasses, even though it was cloudy and rainy almost daily.

"I have a very important class in an hour,“ Doyoung groaned miserably. "I hope the new lenses I got will do the trick or else I swear to god I‘m going to find whoever is putting me through this and make them pay.“

"You can‘t murder your soulmate, Doyoung.“ Jaehyun rolled his eyes at his friend‘s theatrics. Doyoung went on a rant on how he wanted to get revenge on his soulmate almost every week and yet he refused to let any kind of dye touch his hair.

"Watch me try.“ Doyoung muttered darkly as he dawned the rest of his coffee. "I‘ll go get ready.“

Jaehyun hummed in response and resumed eating his breakfast.

✪

What Ten called Taeyong‘s obsession started because of an offhand comment Donghyuck made one day when he came over for dinner.

"I swear, I‘ve never seen an eye color like that. It was such a pretty color, it kind of reminded me of your hair.“ Donghyuck sat at the counter, legs swinging slowly, as he watched his cousin cook.

"My hair?“ Taeyong didn‘t turn back, attention still trained on the frying pan.

"Yeah, the same shade of brown with the blue streaks.“

Taeyong froze for one second before whipping around to look at his cousin in interest.

"Do you think he might be my soulmate?“

"I‘m not sure. This is the first time his eye color changed from brown.“

"Maybe you weren‘t paying attention. No one focuses on other people‘s eye colors.“

"When your tutor is hot you do spend a long time staring at their face though.“ Donghyuck‘s eyes glazed over dreamily and Taeyong made a retching motion, turning back to stir the fried rice.

"Who is your tutor anyway.“ His voice was even and detached, not betraying the burning curiosity that settled into his heart.

"Kim Doyoung. I think he‘s friends with your friend, Kun. I saw them together once.“

Taeyong frowned at the familiar name. It couldn‘t be the same Kim Doyoung he knew, right? It would be one hell of a coincidence if they ended up being the same person. He tucked the question into the back of his mind and changed the subject before Donghyuck would realize his interest and start teasing him about it.

Later that night, in the safety of his room, Taeyong did some digging. He spent a few moments looking through Kun‘s social media and found Donghyuck‘s tutor. As fate would have it, he was the same Kim Doyoung that went to Taeyong‘s high school. Taeyong remembered him vividly. They ran into each other quite a lot back then, whenever Taeyong waited for Yuta‘s student council activities to end. Doyoung would bow politely and never speak one word to him.

Taeyong impulsively clicked on the guy‘s profile and gasped at the pictures that greeted him. It was truly unfair how kind time was to Doyoung. He got even more handsome than Taeyong remembered and that was saying a lot considering the Doyoung in his memory was already incredibly beautiful.

Despite being a year younger, Doyoung caught Taeyong‘s eye immediately back then. Taeyong would wait for Yuta outside of the council room every opportunity he got just to see a glimpse of the student council vice-president. He still got teased for it to this day.

Heart beating fast, Taeyong went through all of Doyoung‘s posts, making sure to not like anything on accident. A few minutes later, he locked his phone and tossed it aside dejectedly. He tried to ignore the disappointment coursing through him. Donghyuck was right. In all of Kim Doyoung‘s pictures, his eyes remained unchanged.

Taeyong frowned at his phone. It was too early to give up on the possibility of them being soulmates. Doyoung didn‘t upload that many pictures to his social media accounts and the pictures could‘ve been old. Taeyong had to find a way to get closer to Doyoung.

Just to make sure, he reassured himself, absolutely not because he looks gorgeous.

"I need to call Kun.“

✪

The second week Doyoung woke up with mismatched scary eyes, he made a decision. He was getting his revenge, and he was getting it right at this moment. Jaehyun‘s disbelieving eyes watched him call the hairdresser and book an appointment,

Getting his hair bleached and dyed was an experience Doyoung never wanted to go through ever again. Hopefully, after this, his soulmate would know how much of an inconvenience the weird hair colors were and would at least decrease the frequency with which they changed.

Doyoung tried his best to ignore the subtle stares he kept getting as he left his lecture hall. He knew they had a good reason for looking at him in disbelief, Jaehyun kept sending him bewildered glances every two seconds for the first day too. He couldn‘t wait for the novelty to wear off so he could go back to his peaceful life.

Just as he was about to exit the law building, he almost ran into someone. Doyoung thankfully halted right before they collided.

"Sorry.“ He muttered with a polite nod of his head.

"Ah, it‘s fine. I‘m at fault here.“ At the familiar voice, Doyoung looked up.

Honestly, at this point, Doyoung ought to stop being surprised every time he ran into Lee Taeyong. Despite being a dance Major, Doyoung ran into him quite often near the law building. He knew that Taeyong was friends with Kun, one of Doyoung‘s classmates and close acquaintances.

He‘d seen Taeyong with or without Kun around his building a lot of times before. The recent development was that Taeyong actually stopped and talked to Doyoung whenever he saw him.

A few months ago, he was at a café working on a project with Kun when Taeyong spotted them and came over to say hi. Kun introduced them awkwardly and much to Doyoung‘s surprise, Taeyong said he remembered _him_.

Lee Taeyong remembered him. The most popular senior in his high school remembered him, a straight-A student who didn‘t breathe the same air as the popular kids. It took him every drop of self-control to stop himself from gaping stupidly. Back then, like everyone else, Doyoung‘s eyes followed Taeyong everywhere. Half of the school had a crush on the dance club‘s ace and Doyoung was no different.

Ever since that fateful meeting, whenever they met by chance, Taeyong would come over and talk to him. Slowly, Doyoung started to notice something. Taeyong‘s hair always matched the color of his eyes. The first night he realized Taeyong‘s blue hair was the exact shade of his eyes, he freaked out for hours and got so excited until he remembered.

In all the times they have met, Taeyong‘s eyes were never brown. Even back in high school, Taeyong‘s eyes were amber.

Still, Doyoung didn‘t give up. He still foolishly hoped for what he knew was impossible.

Doyoung eyed the man in front of him and swallowed down a sigh. He was hoping he would get to see Taeyong‘s hair today but the dancer was wearing a beanie. It looked cute, Doyoung allowed himself the admission internally.

"Done for the day?“ Taeyong gave him a warm smile that slightly wavered when Doyoung looked at him.

"Yeah. I was on my way home.“ Doyoung wasn‘t proud of the way he avoided Taeyong‘s eyes. He hated the reminder that he wasn‘t Taeyong‘s soulmate. He spent months listening to Jaehyun telling him that they were destined and let the delusions get to his head.

He only had himself to blame.

"Your...hair, It looks different.“

Different was an understatement.

"I felt like I needed a change.“ Doyoung tugged at his bangs self consciously. Why was Taeyong looking at him like that?

"I-" Taeyong coughed awkwardly, "I think it suits you, It looks good.“

"Thank you, hyung.“ Doyoung smiled politely. “Are you looking for Kun?”

Taeyong blinked in surprise before realizing he was spoken to.

“Ah, yes. Kun. Yes, I am.”

“He should be still in the lecture hall. He was talking to the professor when I left.” Doyoung gestured vaguely behind him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll get going then. Have a nice day, Hyung.” Doyoung turned around, ready to go home and get rid of his itchy lenses when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Doyoung gasped when the touch sent a jolt of electricity through his entire body. His ears started buzzing as his heartbeat picked up its pace. He felt lightheaded and warm. Very warm. The tip of his hand still stung slightly yet he didn‘t try to break it free.

In a few seconds, the feeling slowly faded, leaving him breathless. He glanced at Taeyong only to find him in a similar condition. He was panting slightly, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over.

"I-" Taeyong blinked a few times before continuing. "Was that…?“

"The soulmate bond? I think so?“ Doyoung‘s voice sounded surprisingly steady.

"Wow.“ Taeyong looked at where their skin was touching in wonder. "I didn‘t know it would feel so intense.“

"Me neither.“

"So uh,“ Taeyong cleared his throat nervously, "This means that we‘re soulmates...right?“

"I..“ Doyoung hesitated. "I don‘t know. Your eyes never matched my hair color before.“

"Are you for real?“ Taeyong‘s mouth pulled downward, Using the grasp he had on Doyoung‘s wrist, he tugged him towards him. "Look up and repeat that again.“

Doyoung swallowed nervously and braced himself for whatever he was about to see. He finally allowed himself to look Taeyong in the eye and he gasped. His free hand unconsciously reached up then stopped a few inches in front of Taeyong‘s face, awkwardly hovering in the air.

Taeyong‘s eyes were a beautiful purple shade that slowly faded into a light pink. Admittedly, Doyoung could‘ve chosen a worse color for his revenge, this looked breathtaking, nothing like the horrible shades he had to deal with.

"They really do match.“ The words escaped from his mouth before he could stop them.

"But yours don‘t.“ Taeyong looked at him in confusion.

"Is your hair half red and half grey?“ Doyoung eyed the beanie critically. The odds were all in favor of them being soulmates, he knew he had to be right.

"How did you know? I‘ve been hiding it until the video gets released.“

"I‘ve had to see that every morning for the past two weeks.“

"But-" Taeyong looked genuinely confused. "Your eyes are brown?“

"I‘m wearing contact lenses.“ Doyoung rolled his eyes. Suddenly remembering his irritation over the last three years. "I almost gave my roommate a heart attack the first time he saw them.“

"You‘ve been wearing brown contacts this whole time?“

"Well….yes? The colors were changing way too frequently and kept getting flashier and it was so annoying, especially in high school. Do you have any idea how much scolding I got because of that pink shade you had for months? I started covering them up whenever it got too crazy.“

"I can‘t believe this is happening-"

"Is that what you did in high school too?“

"What?“

"I remember,“ Doyoung didn‘t mean to sound accusatory. "You had amber eyes back then. It didn‘t match my hair…“

"Ah, that.“ Taeyong grimaced at the memory. "Oh god, that was so dumb. It was an act of solidarity for Yuta. The teacher thought Yuta was using his soulmate as an excuse to break the dress code so our friend group decided to wear colored contacts as a statement.“

"That’s so ridiculous,” Doyoung grumbled then glared at Taeyong, his eyes carrying none of the heat he used to feel at the thought of his soulmate. “ This is all your fault for dying your hair so goddamn frequently.“

"Huh?“ Taeyong huffed in indignation. "And who was it who never dyed his hair and wore contact lenses, making it impossible for me to verify we were soulmates for months?“

"what? You also had your suspicions?“

"Yeah, my cousin realized we matched. You tutor him by the way.“

"Oh.“ Doyoung did tend to take off his lenses after a long day and he would usually switch to his glasses for tutoring. "Was that why you started talking to me?“

"I‘m not going to lie and say that it wasn‘t the main reason but, Doyoung, I had lost hope of us being soulmates a long time ago, and yet, I didn‘t mind the idea of being with you even if we weren‘t fated for each other.“

Doyoung opened his mouth, ready to comment on how cheesy that sounded but no sound came out. Heat crept up his neck and, to Doyoung’s horror, spread across his face. Taeyong sounded sincere like he meant every single word he said and Doyoung was weak. He was weak to the vulnerable face Taeyong was showing him.

“I also had my own suspicions. But everything was pointing out that we weren’t and all we had to do was touch but for some reason, we didn’t-” Doyoung was interrupted by a gentle squeeze of his wrist.

“It doesn’t matter how long it took us to find out. Maybe fate wanted us to get to know each other first.”

“God, how can you say that with a straight face.” Doyoung looked away, suddenly aware of how close they were standing. They were still on campus but thankfully no one was openly staring at them. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“You seem to like it, though.” Taeyong raised an eyebrow and pointedly stared at Doyoung’s flaming cheeks.

“Shut up. I can’t control my body’s reaction.” Doyoung protested weakly, earning himself an eye roll from Taeyong.

“Were you heading home or do you have somewhere to be?”

“I was going home, why?” Doyoung frowned at the random question that came out of nowhere.

“Great! Let’s go then.” Taeyong gave Doyoung a bright smile and without any warning, started dragging him to god-knows-where.

“Where are we going?” Doyoung sounded reluctant, even though he didn’t put up any resistance at all.

“Timeless café! I think it’s a perfect place to have our first date.”

 _It’s where we were first officially introduced_ , was left unsaid.

Instead of making fun of his soulmate, Doyoung smiled softly at Taeyong’s thoughtfulness.

“I think so too,” Doyoung quickened his pace so he was walking beside Taeyong.

Taeyong’s eyes widened slightly, clearly having expected to be met with more resistance. He smiled and slid his hand down, lacing his fingers through Doyoung’s.

“Weren’t you looking for Kun? Will it be okay to ditch him?”

“He’ll be glad to finally get rid of me.” Taeyong chuckled softly. “He was growing tired of being used as an excuse for me to see you.”

Doyoung flushed at how easily Taeyong admitted it.

How did he end up with such a shameless soulmate?


End file.
